Burnt Biscuits
by The Soulless Dan
Summary: Werewolves'n'Supernatural'n'stuff. Meh, I suck at these anyway. Rated M for language.


**So this is my first story on fanfiction. I think I'm turning it into a story, so if you like you can follow it. I'm up for critisism (I hate when I can't spell, correct me.) and ideas. All this is mine and for your pleasure. You may begin.**

_**So It Begins**_

_**CHAPTER ONE **_

As I start kneel on the floor in front of my locker to pack up my school bag, a familiar pair of battered, orange converses walk up and pause in front of me. I smiled and said, "Hey, biscuit, what's up?" I've been calling him "Biscuit" for so long that I don't even remember why, even though his real name is Sebastian. Sebastian is a raven haired, handsome boy, who's been my friend ever since preschool.

"Nothing much. You free tonight?" he said while popping his gum.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, you want to see a movie or something?" He asks a bit nervously.

"Hell yes! I haven't gotten out of the house in days." My response made him smile. "Yeah, I also got to show- er never mind. . ." he quietly mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, um, see you later."

I giggled at him. He was just odd. In many ways. Like when I talk about a childhood memory and he looks at me like he's expecting me to figure out or remember something. And when I call him "Biscuit" a light flashes through his cerulean blue eyes as though he's remembering something. How he's so hostile to everyone except me or maybe it's his intense stare that scares people off. I sighed and started to walk home. Kid needs some more friends.

The walk home is about two miles down the shattered sidewalk and then all the way at the end of the empty, soulless neighborhood to my home. I don't mind walking; I actually love the cold weather.

I live alone, mostly. My older brother drops by to give me money so I can buy groceries, but he doesn't stay for long. My father left around when my mother died in a car wreck. He had the decency to stay long enough to comfort me and my brother, though it was through drunken slurs and half-hearted hugs that left us smelling like whiskey and beer. With the exception of his car, he drove off and left everything behind, including two broken kids.

He left three days after my twelfth birthday and never came back. To be honest, John and I were relieved. I still miss him sometimes. Or maybe I missed a parent, a guardian. We no longer had to put up with his slurred rants, the vomit and alcohol smell, and his early morning arrivals from being kicked out of a closing bar. The worst of them would have to be when he sobered up, though. All the sobs and yelling of "Why? Why was it her? It should've been me!"

The good thing about it was that I found his wallet. He was nice enough to take all of the money out of his and mom's bank account and put it in there. He left a note saying that I had a bank account that mom was to surprise me with when I was done with high school. She had saved up four thousand and dad's wallet contained eleven. John wouldn't let me use it and he put it all in my account saying that it's going toward college. I didn't tell him, but I don't plan on going.

The house was already paid off and John pays taxes. He had a great job, but will never tell me what it is, just that it pays quite nicely. He travels the states a lot and calls to see if I'm still alive every week, if not every day. I love him to death, but he's a huge mother hen. I smiled at the thought and unlocked the door.

Our house was always small with two rooms and a bathroom. The living room and kitchen are combined. I decide I need a shower, so I set my stuff down before remembering that Sebastian didn't give me a time to go to the movie theater. Oh well, he'll call.

I make my way out of the shower and hear a knock on the door. I slip my clothes on as I yell, "Door's open!" I put my blonde ringlets up in a towel.

"Stella! How many times do I gotta tell you? Lock the darn door! Where are ya? I got'cha some food!" my aunt ranted through her so called "hill-billy" accent.

"Calm yourself, Ellen! I'm fine. Oh, homemade subs. Yum." I said suddenly realizing how hungry I was.

"Humph. Well, when you're hog-tied and gagged in the backseat of a killer's van; don't ya come running for me, 'cause I'm warnin' ya: there's a lot of creeps out there that like pretty faces."

"I probably won't come running, considering that I'm hog-tied"

"Ha-ha. You are so funny." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Has you're brother called yet? He called me to check up on you. He loves the crap outta you, you know it?"

I giggled "Yeah, he called."

"Alright, I gotta go back to TJ's, Charlie's there and I have to protect him from those ruthless college kids. I mean, do they just carry around permanent markers? They've been drawing the crudest things on his face ever since they found out that he drinks himself into an unconscious state. Bunch o' butts, I tell ya what!"

"It's almost six! You better get going if you're going to catch him!"

"Ah, shoot, Stella! I gotta go!" she said while jogging towards the door. "Love you, hun! Bye!" Then she peeled out of the driveway.

It was then that my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Sebastian.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"I have to dry my hair,"

"Ugh, girls and their hair,"

"Shut up! I'm not as bad as the rest, am I?"

"Not at all. That's why I chose you," he replied simply.

"What? You're weird," I say jokingly.

"I-uh, I meant, I chose you as my best friend," he said awkwardly.

"Nice save. I'm not even going to ask," I say.

"Well, I'm kind of in your drive-way, so…,"

"I still need to dry my hair!"

"I'll wait,"

The call ended.

"Well, bye!"

I jumped when a voice sounded behind me.

"I'm right here, why do I need to say bye?"

"Damn it, Sebastian," I gasped, "What- How did you even get in?"

"Your door's unlocked," he said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't hear it open," I said.

"I guess I'm just sneaky, then," replied with a sly grin.

_"_You would scare me if I didn't know you so well," I replied with a scowl. "I'm drying my hair," and with that I walk away.

Once I'm done, I walk out to hear Sebastian on the phone. He doesn't hear me so I decide to eavesdrop. Of course.

"No, I haven't," he sounded frustrated. "I'm telling the truth! She doesn't know!" There was a tiny mumbling that I assumed was the other person. "I'm going to tell her tonight, though. I'm sure she will understand!" He as almost shouting. The voice on the phone must've been shouting because I heard what they had to say_. __"Are you sure that she's even ready? You haven't even claimed her!"_

_"_It'll be okay! I don't want to lie to her before the claim! Listen, she's coming out any second! I gotta go,"

I was immensely confused. What the hell did I just walk in on? I pretended I never heard any of it and walk out. "Hey, are you ready?"

His head snapped up in surprise. "You don't like it when someone scares you, do you? Keep that in mind before you break into my house again," All he did in response was shake his head laugh. I thought about the call. Claim? What was that? Who was this girl and what did she not know? A sudden realization hit me: what if it was me?

No. I pushed that thought as far away as it could go, which, unfortunately, wasn't far. I just decide to forget about it and he leads me to his car. I love him to death and he's the funniest guy I know. But, what is he hiding? Do I want to know? I sighed out loud.

"What's wrong, Stella?" He cast a worried glance at me.

I decide to just dive in. "What were you talking about in the call, Sebastian?" I said sternly.

He slammed the brakes and gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. "What did you hear?"

"Sebastian," my tone was warning him that I didn't want to play this game.

His eyes will not meet mine and he barely whispers, "I'm sorry,"

I didn't respond. There was an eerily familiar look on his face. I almost broke down and cried when I remembered whose face bared that look: my father. Right before he left he had that look of sadness and sorrow, as if he wanted to say something, but words failed to make it through his lips. Sebastian saw my despair and immediately tried to comfort me again.

"Stella, I-I wanted to tell you, but it was too soon! I understand if you hate me. I should go. I'm so sorry. I-," he rambled on and slapped a hand over his mouth. Those blue eyes looked at me with too much emotion and I shifted to stare toward the road, dropping my hand.

"Are you leaving?" I said shakily. I mentally swore when a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh, Stella," he reached over to wipe the tear off my cheek and I snatched his wrist. I finally met those eyes, "Are you leaving?" my traitor of a voice cracked.

"No, why? I wouldn't- I… Stella," he dropped my gaze, "I would never leave you," he murmured.

"Sebastian, what did you want to tell me?"

"Are you gonna leave me?" he sounded so broken.

I sighed. We had been through everything together. My mom's death and dad's sudden disappearance. His mom's drinking problems and how his dad abuses him. We helped each other through it. He never would call cops on his dad because he knew they would take him away. I remember what he said exactly: "But, Stella, I'm not leaving you,"

"No, I won't leave you," I said steadily.

He broke into a sad smile and said, "Follow me,"

**Oh Sebastian, I love you. Haha, I hope you guys feel the same. If I get people to read it, I'll upload more. With school the chapters might be shorter :/ Sorry. R&R, please.**


End file.
